El refugio de la princesa
by Yuki Banana
Summary: Rilliane se refugia con un nombre ajeno en el castillo del duque de Venomania con tal de aceptar un trato, ser su esclava sexual y cumplir sus fantasías. Acepto peticiones, Lemon, GakuRin Lolicon.


**Universo alterno en donde Rilliane viaja con el duque de Venomania a Refugiarse. Sexo Explícito, mucho.**

Era la tarde del domingo, de la primera semana en la que tendría que iniciar una nueva vida. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iban a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante. Me habían expulsado de mi propio reino, mi sirviente había muerto por mi, y en el convento, la madre superiora había tratado de asesinarme, al final había tenido que huir, y una mujer anciana y rara me ofreció un trabajo... ser la concubina de un duque adinerado... tuve que aceptar, no me quedaba nada más.

Tomé el carruaje indicado al salir de la posada en donde hicimos el trato, me dio un vestido corriente y negro y me indicó con un retrato hecho a mano como era el duque, me dijo que sus ojos eran de color Morado, su cabello, de longitud media era de color purpura, que su nombre era Saterasis y que tenía que referirme a él como el duque del país Venomania. Cerré mis ojos, no era alguien feo, pero sabía que de ser su concubina, tendría que ceder mi virginidad ante él y hacer cosas que jamás había hecho con ningún hombre. Ni siquiera con el príncipe Kyle me había atrevido a pensar en eso. Me sonrojé mientras que sentía mi interior calentarse, no sé como soportar la idea de tener sexo con u hombre que no conocía.

Llegamos al siguiente día al castillo del duque, oscuro y algo siniestro, pero lleno de lujos, eso sin duda. Me pasearon por el jardín, y me llevaron un grupo de sirvientas ancianas hasta la entrada del castillo en donde me encontré con un grupo más grande que esperaba al duque bajando de las escaleras.

Era más alto de lo que pensé, con una mirada penetrante y atractiva, me miraba directamente a los ojos, yo lo miré con ambos ojos abiertos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, me puse nerviosa. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi con un movimiento desafiante, colocandose frente a mi.

-Tu debes de ser la chica nueva- me dijo el dique Saterasis mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, pude sentir como sus ojos se detenían en mis pequeños pechos, como si estuviera acariciandolos con la mirada -¿Cual es tu nombre?- me preguntó mientras que ponía su dedo cerca de su labio y acariciaba un mecho de mi cabello.

-Me llamo... Rinbo, Rinbo Lacaret...- tuve que fingir un nombre falso, no podía decirle que yo era Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, la princesa que había muerto ejecutada en la plaza pública de su propio pueblo, ahora era una nueva persona, y tenía un nuevo destino.

-¿Rinbo? Te llamaré Rin... espero que te sientas cómoda viviendo conmigo- se acercó a mi, pude sentir su aliento rozando mis labios justamente antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos, presionándolos con atractiva fuerza, cálidos y pervertidos, como sus manos que comenzaron a recorrer mis hombros, sentí como su lengua pasaba a mi boca, húmeda, babosa y muy caliente, comenzó a jugar con mi lengua, moviendola sensualmente en mi boca, provocando que cerrara mis ojos mientras me llenaba de vergüenza y obedecía a su sensual baile; sus manos acariciaron mis pechos con fuerza, provocando que gimiera en su boca. Cuando se separo, mis labios estaban pidiendo por mas, moviendome un poco más para saborear su excitante y afrodiciaca saliva, viendo como un hilo espeso de saliva se alargaba entre nosotros.

-Ah... Rin... sabes besar muy bien...- me dijo Saterasis mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, solo hasta ese momento noté como todos los demás survientes habían abandonado el vestibulo.

-Duque Saterasis... fue mi primer beso...- confesé apenada mientras el pasaba su pulgar por mis labios, yo lo besaba con delicadeza, como si fuera un regalo.

-Tranquila, sé que eres virgen, pero te cuidaré y te tomaré como mía si eres obediente -Metió su dedo en mi boca, yo lo succioné de manera piadosa, como si su permiso para invadir así mi boca fuera un regalo. Solo un beso bastó para hacerme su sumisa.

Saterasis me tomó de la mano, caminé como si fuera un hechizo lo que me llevaba. Pasamos por muchos pasillos, por cientos de muebles y retratos hasta llegar a un cuarto amplio y grande, alfombrado de color Morado, y con una gran cama en medio.

-Te daré algo de comer- me dijo el mientras me sentaba frente a una mesita de centro, ordenando con un aplauso que el postre se sirviera. Un poco de flan, que era mi favorito, lo saboreé, recordando como en los buenos días, mi sirviente Allen me lo llevaba, y ahora todo eso era lejano. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo y llamó la atención de Saterasis -¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó mientras que me miraba, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Es solo que... soy una chica que proviene de una familia humilde... huí del convento y no sé si pueda complacerle...- dije con pena. Saterasis puso su frente contra la mia, vi sus mechones color purpura y sus ojos cerrados.

-Tranquila, solamente deseo alguien quien pueda hacerme compañía, alguien a quien poder amar...- me dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos Morado. Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios de nuevo, volvimos a profundizar el beso, esta vez con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo a mi, estaba sola, y también deseaba a alguien a quien amar.

-Po... podemos hacer lo que desees...- dije mientras que nos separábamos, lamiendo mis labios para poder sentir la calidez de nuevo.

-De acuerdo... podemos hacerlo... no veo razón para retrasarlo más- me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, cerrando sus ojos. Me sonrojé más y me puse nerviosa. Él me tomó mientras que me besaba de nuevo, acariciando mis pechos, bajando mi vestido y pasando sus dedos sobre mis pezones desnudos, mientras que su otra mano recorría mis piernas lujuriosamente, llegando hasta mis glúteos y presionándolos con fuerza. Esa noche sería suya.

Nos separamos de nuevo, él comenzó a lamer mi cuello mientras que pasaba sus manos por mis pechos.

-Ah... Rin, eres tan deliciosa, eres como un rico postre bien servido, dulce y perfecta- me dijo dejando marcas rojas por besos en mi cuello, mi vestido bajó por mis hombros y debajo solamente tenía un camisón blanco. Volvimos a besarnos mientras que él colocaba su gran cuerpo sobre el mio, sintiendo la potente erección de su pantalón haciendo presión contra mi débil e inocente sexo. Se separó de mi y me vió con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. -Rin...- susurró mi nombre con amor.

-Saterasis...- correspondí a su tono mientras que me levantaba en sus brazos y me ponía en la cama de atrás. Comenzó a quitar su cinturón y bajó rápidamente sus pantalones. Vi su pene erecto, rojo de la punta, largo y de alguna manera, delicioso a la mirada, de la punta surgía un liquido transparente.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Saterasis mientras sus dedos recorrían a longitud de aquel magnifico falo, sentándose en la silla, aun tocándose -Ven aquí y demuestra tu amor por mi, quiero que lo saborees- me ordenó mientras extendía su mano. Quedé solo en el camisón, arrastrándome en el suelo, sacudiendo mis caderas mientras sentía la humedad en vagina derramarse por entre mis piernas. Tomé su pene entre mis dedos, lo escuché gimiendo un poco.

-Saterasis... tu pene es tan grande- dije mientras pasaba mis manos por toda la extensión, acariciando sus testículos y volviendo a pasar mis manos por todo el largo.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, pequeña- dijo él mientras que movía mi cabeza para su pene entrara en mi boca, sintiendo como la punta chocaba con mi garganta. Comencé a moverme lentamente para poder simular una penetración, sintiendo como salía algo de humedad de este. Era caliente, grande, duro, y me hacía mojarme con fuerza, pero me volvía adicta a chuparlo, saqué casi todo excepto la punta para succionarla y masturbar el resto, cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, eyaculó dentro de mi boca.

-¡Kyaaaa!- me separé al sentir la cálida semilla de Saterasis entrando hasta mi garganta, y luego llenando mi cara y mi cabello.

-Rin... no dejes que nada se desperdicie... quiero que lo goces al máximo...- obedecí y comencé a lamer el semen de la punta que aun se derramaba, usando mis dedos para retirar las espesas tiras blancas de mi cabello y tragarlo.

-¿Te gustó?- me preguntó el duque de Venomania, viendo como su pene terminaba de nuevo duro por mis lamidas, ahora ensalivado y lubricado.

-Si...duque... lo adoré- Respondí dócilmente -Por favor, haga lo que desee conmigo- Mi mano izquierda pasaba por mi intimidad, tan húmeda que chorreaba y manchaba la alfombra.

-De acuerdo... el siguiente lugar, será tu virginidad- Me dijo Saterasis mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, quitandose la ropa y sosteniendo su pene.

-Si... duque...- volví a obedecer, y sin mucha confianza me acerqué a él.

-Espera, Rin... quiero que goces esto- me hizo sentarme en su pierna, besándome de nuevo mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris, mi vagina se sintió indefensa ante sus grandes dedos, causando que me corriera casi al instante -Que veloz... pareciera que tu vagina pide a gritos mi pene- comentó mientras besaba mis pechos.

-Por favor... duque Saterasis, meta su enorme pene dentro de mi, y eyacule en mi interior...- susurré en su oido, y casi al instante, sentí como me sentaba sobre su imponente falo, tan grande, que llegó a romper mi himen con fuerza de una sola penetración, llegando hasta el fondo de mi útero.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, sintiendo como desagarraba mi interior, pero a la vez me causaba tanto placer que apenas podía mantenerme consciente, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda.

-Parece ser que si eras virgen... ahora esta me pertenece- tomó una pequeña hoja de papel fino, acercándolo al area en donde estabamos en el coito, llenandola de la sangre derramada de mi interior -La sangre de una princesa... perfecto...- susurró en mi oido.

-Duque Saterasis... ¿a que se refiere...?- pregunté alterada de que me llamara así.

-Rilliane, sé que eres tu... mandé a mis alcahuetas a buscarte desde hace meses cuando supe que el cadáver decapitado era de un hombre... sabía que huirías, y que desearías un refugio facil, pero no pensé que te rebajaras a ser la concubina de alguien- me dijo Saterasis mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No... por favor... no le diga a nadie... nadie puede saberlo... mi vida correría peligro- Tapé mi cara mientras lloraba nuevamente, sintiendo como su pene se movía agresivamente en mi, me daba cuenta que se había aprovechado para engatusarme.

-Tranquila... no dejaría que nada le pasara a mi mujer... porque de ahora en adelante, eso serás, mi y solo mia, vivirás para derme placer, y yo en recompensa, te dejaré vivir y te dejaré llenarte de este- volvió a lamer mi cuello, acariciando mi trasero para moverlo ferozmente y penetrarme con mas fuerza.

-Si... si lo haré, duque- dije mientras me acercaba a él, besando sus labios como agradecimiento. nuestro beso duró más, y lentamente sentí como su pene golpeaba mi utero salvajemente, como si quisiera entrar en él. El sonido del sexo y de los fuidos sexuales se hacía más intenso, mi cuerpo entero olía al sudor de él, y estaba a punto de darle todo lo mio.

-Ah... Rilliane, eyacularé en tu interior, espero que seas agradecida, con suerte, te preñaré y serás bendecida con mi progenie- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me volvía a besar. Un bebé de Saterasis... me daba tanta ilusión ser madre...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el semen se disparaba y llenaba mi útero entero, chillé con fuerza mientras me venía con la misma fuerza, alcanzando un éxtasis que jamás creí posible, presionando mis uñas en su espalda y enterrándolas mientras mis piernas se cerraban en su cintura. Caímos sobre la cama, sudando... ya era suya, me había marcado con su esencia por dentro y por fuera.

-Te amo... Rilliane- me dijo con una voz baja.

-Y yo a ti Saterasis- le contesté mientras le besaba los labios. se retiró de mi, y vi con alegría el semen que chorreaba de mi interior -Estoy segura de que quedaré embarazada...- susurré como si temiera aquello. Me acosté bocabajo y traté de cerrar los ojos, que el aire de la noche me reparara un poco de aquella actividad.

Pero justamente cuando sentía que ya había terminado todo, él me tomó por detrás, penetrando mi ano -Aun no terminamos- me dijo agresivamente, sujetando mis pechos y presionando su asombroso cuerpo contra él mio.

-¡Duque Saterasis- grité indefensa mientras que me hacía suya por un nuevo espacio, por tercera vez.

-Si... no acabaremos hasta que quede satisfecho- me habó al oído para lamer mi cuello con pasión.

Me embistió por media hora, causando que me corriera continuamente, eyaculando y llenando mi tercer orificio de aquella forma. Procedimos con el sexo, lo monté casi toda la noche, eyaculó casi una pinta entera en mi y sobre mi. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando entraron sus sirvientes a servir la comida a la mañana siguiente...

En los siguientes días, haríamos el amor intensamente en muchos lugares, desafiaría mis creencias de pudor, y cumpliría sus fantasías.

Fin

¿Qué les pareció? a mi me gustó, espero que a ustedes igual.

Bueno, esta fantasía la tenía desde hace mucho, amo a Rilliane pero odio a Allen y a que los shippeen, así que mi fantasía es de como follaría ella con el duque de venomania, a quien amo con intensidad. GakuRin es GakuRin, y me encanta imaginar que el duque haría feliz a Rilliane y viceversa, ambos son malos y sensiales.

Ya sabe, cuenten sus fantasías con el GakuRin, que las acepto todas :D y las escribiré como a esta.

Bye


End file.
